


Flash Fiction: Error Code Baby

by Jelli_Mac



Series: Flash Fiction [1]
Category: Original Work, The Sims (Video Games), The Sims 4 - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mild Language, Original Character(s), Prostitution, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelli_Mac/pseuds/Jelli_Mac
Summary: Hi everyone, thanks for reading my first fanfiction. This was heavily inspired by CreepySims broken libido youtube series along with some of her own character, sims NPCs, and my own gameplay. There is more so please stay tuned!
Series: Flash Fiction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046668





	Flash Fiction: Error Code Baby

Shit! 

I just found out I'm eating for two.

Who's the guy though? No, I'm careful. There are only two guys I'd let fuck me without wrapping up. Well, only three guys but one of those guys hasn't been coming around as much lately. 

Sergio. Jonah. And Josh.

It could be one of theirs. Maybe.

Damn birth control. Piece of shit. I'm gonna need to get something better than this one. I wasn’t planning for this. I really wasn't planning for this. I love having sex. I probably have sex every day. In fact, I have a client coming over really soon to do “whatever his desires”. Within reason of course. He should be here any minute so I'll have to think about this later.

\---

Ugh, that was so good! I love this client. His name is Makoha. He's an islander with muscle on his muscles, sexy hair, and a tough way about his walk. I hooked up with him once at the gym before taking him on as a client and he’s just as good now that he’s paying for it. He arrived at my apartment just after 11 pm and we went at it straight away. I’ve turned my spare bedroom into my “slutting room”. I’ve decorated it with lots of flirty things; tons of candles, flowers, warm lighting tinted red, faux fur rug under my bed. This way I don't have to “work” in my actual bedroom. Makoha is what you might call an ‘equal opportunist’ lover and he knows how to use his environment to his advantage. My mouth, my pussy, my ass, and back again. All over the floor, the desk, the bed, the window. Some of my clients take too long but with Makoha I almost want him to take as much time as he wants. Not only because I'll get more money. A girl can count on the guy to bring her home many, many, many times. I always know that I am going to be in oo la la world by the time he’s dropping the money in my account. 

Makoha's married but his wife seems to be even more lifeless than a retail mannequin in bed as he put it. I asked him to show me what she does or rather doesn't do. It was really funny. He just laid flat on his back, his legs spread making the stupidest fake sex sounds I've ever heard. I laughed so much that I was still laughing after I orgasmed. He thought maybe it was something to do with the kid they have adopted but he doesn't want to blame him. It clearly isn’t something Makoha wasn’t doing. I could attest to that. I've seen her around. She's pretty but I'm obviously much better looking. He's so hot. Too hot for her. We'd make a cute couple. Not that I'm interested. You can tell he takes good care of himself from his body, his hair, and his tattoos. UGH, his tattoos! He makes me blush just thinking about him. He makes me something else just thinking about him.

Unfortunately, not all of my clients are like Makoha. My first client made me pretend to let her suck my “dick”. Another one is obsessed with feet. Another I swear is afraid to come out of the closet. It’s a shame really. She’s super sexy and can eat a pussy better than most people I’ve been with. That’s the thing, people don't pay other people for sex just to have any old type of sex. Some do but most wanna get their kinks out or do the things they're “too afraid” to try. Most of my clients just wanna try stuff out. My rear window has been very popular for those of them who have been feeling like exhibitionists. One time, I saw my neighbor having a wank while he watched me getting it from behind with my tits smashing into the glass. I winked at him as I gestured for him to come on over, pantomiming sucking his cock. He blew his nut right on the glass and I licked mine to entice him further. I've seen him on the block when I take my dog out for a jog. I'm still waiting for him to build up the courage to come and ask me how much.

If you can’t tell I am a prostitute. A Rose or a Lily as we like to call it at Lost Eden. In the daylight hours, I’m the Director of Academics at Foxbury University and yes I got there the “right” way. I'm also a social media influencer and a model for some naughty magazines that found me on my live stream for AEP pornography studio. Yeah, it's a lot and you could say that I should probably give up being a Rose but at the time when all of this started, I was only a teacher's assistant with seven grand in the bank and my roommate had just moved out to live with her new girlfriend. I’m not used to living on my own and after the first round of rent and utilities my bank account was hurting. I needed the cash and I already love having sex so why not combine the two, you know? In one week I had doubled my bank account. By the end of the month, it was like someone had bit my savings account with a motherlode!

I didn’t have any trouble meeting guys before I became a Rose. I'm not bragging but I’m still a young adult, really hot and very confident. I've got one of those 36/24/36 types of bodies ‘cept I’m more of a 36/24/42. I've got curves for days and a juicy ass that I keep in shape. I gotta thank my parents whoever they are for the wildfire in my soul and the golden heat in my skin giving me a unique appearance. I even have a boyfriend that I sometimes like. He wasn’t too happy when he found out how I was earning the extra cash. I was expecting him to become enraged but he just asked me to make him a client. I was hesitant but I did it anyway. It's more trouble than it's worth. He’s basically broke so he never pays me. I could never live like him; dead-end job, borrowing money from his brother, and living in his brother's old place. I’m my own woman; I don’t owe anyone money and I don’t need anyone to pay my bills. At least I was independent until I found out I soon wouldn’t be anymore.

\---

I was feeling insecure when I got to work the next day. I hadn't gotten much sleep between my dogs whimpering waking me up to take him out to relieve his tiny bladder and one of my shy boys called me for a 2 am quickie. Quickie turned into a thing that left me running out the door after a steamy shower and only one bite of fruit and yogurt parfait before I dashed out to catch the train to Britechester. I was distracted most f the day thinking about whether or not my dog was big enough to get to my breakfast going to spoil on my kitchen table so I wasn't paying much attention to the grant proposal in my inbox for review. By the afternoon I had spent most of my time slacking off updating my status, posting pictures from my last photoshoot, or interacting with my followers on social media. I’m trying to get enough followers so that I can get famous. My stream is hot but my ‘gram could use a death flower to help revive it. 

About a half-hour before I called it a day my coworker Ezequiel stopped in my doorway and told me I looked nice today. He actually said that I looked like I was glowing and even asked me if I could recommend a facial treatment. I wanted to say how about cum but I just told him that I had the milk, honey, and oatmeal soak over the weekend, which was true. He must really like spa day treatments because he lit up like a holiday tree on Winterfest the minute I said soak. He spent the last minutes of my day asking me about my skincare regimen and asking about my workout schedule. I've never socialized with him outside of our faculty meetings and budget proposals. He was way too enthusiastic about water temperature and face masks but I was practically falling asleep over the grant proposal I had finally managed to crack out. It was a welcome distraction. Funny thing an incoming “bundle of joy” will do for a lady’s appearance. 

\---

Earlier on in my boring workday, I texted my good friend Danny asking if we could hang out that evening. She texted back asking if I wanted to come over and hang out at her place. I'm in love with her new apartment so I responded “yes” as fast as my fingers could type and that I'd be over about an hour after work. I made my way home to walk my dog, trashed my spoiled breakfast, and grabbed my gym clothes on my way out so I could hit up the upscale gym near Danny's place. When I ran out of my apartment to catch the train I saw neighbor guy watching me from his stoop. I blew him a kiss before I disappeared into the train station. I'll get him one day. I'm determined now!

I've known Danny for a little while. She used to be my next-door neighbor and we were both a part of this new club called SwanDen just not at the same time. SwanDen is a swingers club so we are all fairly close. I don't know some of the men that have been in the club for longer than I have but that's fine by me. You don't need to know someone's traits and career to enjoy their dick. One time when I had a club meeting at my house I saw Danny in the hall talking to my club leader Sergio and that's how we met. Turned out we had a bit more in common as well. We were both sleeping with Jonah at the same time. It's probably the only time I felt bad about sleeping around but she said they really didn't have the strongest relationship and that she didn't care anymore anyway.

Speaking of Sergio and Jonah I should probably think a bit more about this thing brewing in my belly. It's a long way to travel to Danny’s place from mine so I'll have plenty of time to think. Sergio used to be a real nobody but then he started dating his wife and his reputation skyrocketed. He is uber-rich now, inventor of multiple technologies that make the world run better, a proper celebrity, and his wife Adriana who's also a SwanDen club member is just as rich and more famous than he is. She's a global superstar, actress, model, and fashion icon. Sometimes I have to remind myself to not stare during club meetings. It’s like she's shining and walking in slow motion whenever she walks into a room. Sergio is pretty good looking; very lean, olive-toned skin, dark hair in a caesar haircut. He's an interesting lover; kinda rough but he makes sure you're okay with what he wants to do before he does it. I could probably convince him to pay child support if it's his. I know he's good for it. I heard a rumor he has a safe full of cash on the top floor of their penthouse apartment. Looks like my kids’ university fund would be taken care of.

Then there is Jonah. Just saying his name makes me feel happier. We're practically best friends. I'd say he's like a brother to me if weren't doing the nasty. Like most guys, I met him at the gym. He was just a rising star celebrity back then and everyone was sweet-on him. He's got that James Dean swagger, a gorgeous smile, the cutest dimples, and full kissable lips. He had red hair when I met him that's now bleached blond. I think Adriana convinced him to do that. It looks good on him. I think anything would look good on or off of him if you know what I mean. Just like Makoha, you can tell he takes good care of himself too. He's lean but ripped. He even has those Adonis muscles on his obliques. He's got a body that fucks like that's what it was made for and he makes mine feel like the most precious gold, a jewel-encrusted thing in his strong arms. His skin is almost always sun-kissed and is accentuated with the nicest tattoos I've ever seen. I nearly drool every time I see him take his clothes off and I see it a lot. He's also a member of SwanDen. One of the first considering the club is named after his last name Swanson.

Jonah and I spend a lot of time having sex both in and outside of our club meeting both before and after he got married. I'm sure his wife Jana already knows about the club but I'm not sure she knows about me. I know her a little bit. She used to live in the same apartment Danny moved into next door before she got married to Jonah. She's a top-tier PR manager and the potential future of my celebrity career needs her to not hate me. Jonah's told me to not worry about it but I still worry. I don’t need her blacklisting me on account of her husband sleeping with me on the side.

Jonah and I are so well matched in bed and out of it. We used to spend hours having sex in his tiny home trailer in the Oasis Springs desert back when I first started sleeping with him. He's hot. I'm hot. We're both really good lovers. We make each other laugh. I don't even mind it when he randomly shows up for a friend's hangout and spends his whole day off in my apartment. He'll just hang out chatting with me or playing with my dog until I finish working. Then we'll cook or watch movies together or have sex until it's time for him to head home. He doesn't even bat an eye when clients come calling. He'll just take my dog out for a run or smoke on my stoop until they leave. 

Lastly, we have my boyfriend Josh. It would be a disaster if it was Josh's. He has no money like I said and no goals for his future. He'd probably want to marry me and then I'd be stuck taking care of two babies! Don't get me wrong if we had a baby together I wouldn't be that put out. He is cute with his dark red hair and tattoos but he’s lackluster in bed and I just can't imagine being tied to the bum for my entire life. This is so not the way a girl should be thinking about her boyfriend but I just don't think I'm the marrying type. Especially not to him. I'm sure not the motherly type either. That'd definitely someone more like Danny.

Danny recently moved to Uptown and is living in the Alto Apartments. It’s one of those fancy skyscraping high rises. You know the “you gotta be stinkin’ rich to live here” type of apartments. I can almost see it from across the water where I live in the Spice District. And let me tell you it is gorgeous. It's a whole half of their floor! You would have never known that Danny had this type of taste from the place she used to live next door to me. She's got the greatest apartment there is in my mind. They hired the best interior decorator Aveline and I die every time I go over there. The decor mixes the eco-lifestyle perfectly with the upscale air of Uptown. Classy whites, soft rich blue, and delicate earth tones that make you think you've walked into a dream up there in the clouds. Danny and her fiance Chanwoo saved up like crazy before they moved up there. They had just had a baby and another was on the way so they were quickly running out of space. Don't get me wrong I don't live in a slum. Their old unit next to mine is big. Three bedrooms, washer, and dryer with a large balcony. Lots of space for Danny, Chanwoo, and his sister too before she moved out. Then the babies started coming and both Danny and Chanwoo needed space for their jobs. He's a tech genius and she's a video production editor so they need their own space to work from home. She used to be a gardener but fell into AEP streaming like me when she was hurting for cashback in the day. She's made a great life for herself considering the quarter-million-dollar apartment in the sky! She was the one who told me about AEP in the first place to help me earn extra cash. She even said on her best days she was earning upwards of three grand! I didn't even think before I signed up. She's kind of like my mentor, the big sister I wish I had and I really could use some sisterly advice from her right now.

Danny hugged me and greeted me warmly when I walked through her front door. She was dressed in a beautiful blue jumper and nude heels that accented her long, skinny limbs with her platinum hair cascading about her shoulders. She looked like a queen in her shining palace in the sky, “Hey girl how's your day been?"

“It's been fine,” the confidence buff I got from my talk with Ezequiel was begging to wear off and I knew she'd know something was up straight away. She's always been observant. It's like a special trait of hers or something. She doesn't miss a thing. We sat down at the bar in her pristine upscale kitchen and ask me, “Kay so what's wrong?”

“You know how you and Chanwoo have a bunch of kids. You wouldn’t have a copy of Totally Preggers or Baby Incoming I could borrow? Ya’ girl is not ready for this. Oh my G-d, my apartment! I have to baby up my perfect me-centric apartment! No, I hadn't thought about my apartment. I just got it the way I liked it. Am I going to have to get rid of my dog? The little fuzzball is needy enough,” I wanted to cry. I think I was just starting to panic. I feel like my life is being ruined with every second that ticks by. I looked at her with agony all over my face. She was a vision of calm before me. There was only a touch of surprise and a question in her eyes. This is exactly the thing I needed right now, “Oh! Um, congratulations? No, you won't have to get rid of your dog. Wait, is it Sergio's?” 

“I hope not. I mean besides the potential financial support. He hates kids anyway. There was this one time I saw a little kid ask Serg for his autograph at the Spice Festival. He knocked the kids’ brochette right out of his hand before saying no sternly right in the poor kid’s face. He laughed loudly, evilly as he walked away. That would be bad if it was his.”

This got a reaction out of her. Her face blanched and I saw her clutch her belly protectively probably thinking about how he'd interact with her children, “Oh G-d wow. I didn't know it was like that. He wasn't all that happy when I told him the big news the first time I was pregnant. I just thought it might be his because when I stopped coming to SwanDen meetings he stopped seeing me outside of the meetings too so I just assumed he was seeing you after you joined. I'd seen him in the hallway back then a few times waiting for the elevator and since he wasn't there to see me or anyone else on our floor I thought he was there to see you.”

“He was doing that with you too? Yeah, he comes over pretty regularly. Almost too regularly. It would be annoying if I wasn't such a cum slut and if he didn't have such a big dick. Skinny guys am I right or what?” she giggled and made a lewd gesture with her hand about the size of Sergio’s dick, “Is he addicted to sex, or does he just like a quick woohoo with anyone who will sleep with him? Did you know him before you joined the club?”

“No, I only met him after I joined. Adriana has told me he's a bit of a cuck but that wouldn't explain the nearly constant fucking,” she placed a plate of hummus and pita chips between us with two glasses of sparkling waters. 

“Well, that explains the club! Yeah just start a club meeting the next time you want to watch your wife get fuck by a bunch of guys and make sure you've got a nice hole to take care of you while you watch,” we laughed together at my joke of our shared old times. I hungrily took a few mouthfuls of hummus and pita chips not realizing how hungry I had become before I spoke again, “You know I met his old roommate Joaquin the other night at Discotheque Pan Europa in Windenburg. He's in Spin Masters. That guy is like a forever club kid; rocking the headphone on his neck and glowing bracelets on his wrists. Anyway, he told me that Serg used to be in that club Renegades before SwanDen. Those guys just sabotaged stuff at Bathe de Rill and are mischievous but baby Serg must have had his kinks in a twist back then.”

“I didn't know that. I wonder if anything ever happened between him and Siobhan. She's that club’s leader I think. She's probably a kinky little thing too.” We both laughed together again thinking about those uptight looking, wanna be trouble makers being as kinky as Sergio. When she could finally stop laughing she said, “Okay but seriously do you think it's any of the guys in the club, or are you sleeping with anyone else regularly? What about Josh? Don’t look at me like that. I know what you get up to. We shared a wall back in Culpeper House so don’t pretend I didn’t hear you. You’re the only noisy neighbor we never complained to.”

I looked at her as if to say “who me” when she mentioned all the guys I sleep with or have slept with in one fail swoop like that, “No it's not one of them because we all know everyone is so using some form of birth control. Josh and I have been hot and cold lately so that's probably unlikely. Plus he's borderline catatonic in bed so I can't imagine his swimmers have any more energy. Honestly, it could be anyone's.”

“That’s unfortunate about Josh. I forgot about the birth control club requirement. Wait so what happened? When you and I last talked about you wanting to switch careers to join AEP you told me you were on the pill. Did you miss a dose or something?” she looked at me questioningly.

“Is that how that happened with your eldest? You were in SwanDen so you were on the pill too, weren’t you?” Danny's the only person I know with kids. She had them all in rapid succession as well. She had a girl, then a boy and then another girl. This is the first time I'm seeing her not pregnant since I first saw her moving into my building.

“No, Chanwoo was always talking about wanting a family and how much he loved his when we were together in bed so I decided to surprise him. Honestly, I gave all of my pills to his sister Minseo when I first moved in with them. He was really happy when he found out you know.” She looks so happy talking about her family. How could you not be with her perfect house, loving fiance, and cute kids? If only I could look half as happy about being pregnant. She's such a hot pregnant woman too. There are still photos up of her first pregnancy shoot at the AEP photography studios. That shoot was legendary. Made the company heaps of cash and shot their name up the ladder! I was really proud the day when one of my first bank-breaking photos went up there next to hers. “On a more serious note. Okay, so not one of the Den guys but what do you mean by ‘anyone's’?”

Uh oh. Here we go. I hadn't thought of how I'd tell her I was earning my extra cash, “I joined another club…sort of.”

“What club?”

“Lost Eden,” I said practically holding my breath. Danny is a calm and happy person. She's really strong and brave too. I hear that she looks out for her actors at AEP and makes sure they are always comfortable with their shoots before and after. She is about to blow a gasket. I just know it.

“Lost Eden! You did what!?” I was right, “Are you kidding me? That's not a club, Antonella!”

“I know that! What's with the attitude Danny? You used to post videos of you having sex with strangers. You earned lots of cash doing that. What's the difference?”

“Those weren't strangers. That's the difference. That was club meetings and club members. Then it was AEP models wanting to make some extra cash outside of work,” she sighed and pinched her temples, “You know if you needed cash you could have just asked? I know your old roommate Michela moved out. I can understand why. I moved to the city when my ex bought the house across for me with his new wife. I couldn't stand the idea of Jonah and his new wife all happy living together just outside of my front door. I can only imagine how uncomfortable it would be to live in the apartment next to your ex-boyfriend and his newly pregnant girlfriend. I would have helped you out. The fact that she moved out so suddenly kinda feels like my fault.”

“No, it's not like that. Yes, that’s probably why Michela moved out. Yes, my funds were getting tight. Yes, I did start streaming on AEP as you suggested. You want to know the truth. I got the idea because of Serg.”

“I’m sorry what? Serg told you to do it? I know Adriana just changed careers again and is now one of the AEP models...well a superstar model; that girl could find fame in a desert. I'm sure he didn't mean for you to start selling your body that way.” No, she was miss understanding so I elaborated, “What I meant was Sergio's money gave me the idea. That guy was at my house at least four times a week with and without Jonah lookin’ to get in my panties sometimes twice a day so one day when he had my legs hitched up in the air I thought to myself 'Why the hell am I not charging him for this? And why the hell and I not charging every guy I bring back to mine for the pleasure of fucking my fine ass body?’ I just did something about it.”

She had an incredulous look on her face once I finished explaining. She sighed, dropping her head to her hand, and shook her head before she spoke again, “You didn't take a loan, right? You don't owe them money? You look normal so you didn't get that weird treatment I've heard they do to some of their girls, right? I've heard some crazy things about that place. Just make sure you keep out of it. Make sure you know every detail of anything they ask you to do before you agree. Did you think to ask Serg to be your sugar daddy before you did that? I'm sure he would have if you had just asked. They are not strapped for cash. He won the lottery the other day. A millionaire won the million-dollar lottery. What's he doing buying lottery tickets anyway?”

“Well...I hadn't thought about that,” ugh I feel so dumb. I hadn't thought of that. I continued, “But honestly I know this girl Carmen King who does that. It's a lot of work. There's no guaranteed payout. She's still streaming and posting videos of her and her roommates anyway. This way I get to have sex I would have had and get paid almost five times in one day if I play my cards right. I made almost seven grand in one day last week.”

“And pregnant,” she said matter of factly.

“Yeah...that too. It could have happened regardless of Lost Eden or not.”

“Maybe,” she got up and stretched. I watched her walk around her pristine chef's kitchen, high heels clicking softly on the beautiful tile as she went over to a fancy appliance she had on the counter. She pressed a few buttons while she continued to talk, “Oh man I wish this wasn't happening to you. It doesn't have to if you don't want it to. It's always an option.”

“Yeah, I know. I'm still reeling from the news. Only found out yesterday,” the shock hadn't worn off until I started talking to Danny. I'm going to have to figure out my options soon.

“I'd help you, you know. You're family Annie. You're basically my little sister. I don't want to see you going down a less than happy path in your life. Especially after what happened to my family when that spore incident hit the town where I'm from.” Danny's from a military town where about a year ago people started acting strangely. It escalated suddenly and from what Danny told me she had a hand in helping one brave hero save the town. The military cracked down on everyone after everything was fine again so I don't know any details about what she did. All I know is that her family didn't survive, "The whole town, yeah? You're so brave.”

“Thanks, it was a struggle; weird lightning and vines everywhere, but the few of us made it through. It's a nice place now. Still has the strange vibe though. Anyway, I want you to make it through this. Just let me know Annie,” She came over and put her arms around me lovingly.

“Thanks, Dee,” I stood to hug her. “G-d you're such a good mom. Do your kids know how lucky they are!?”

She laughed sweetly, “Speaking of my family, they should be back from the Geek festival soon. I made nigiri sushi for dinner. You wanna stay? You can meet little Sehee and Hoseung just had his birthday. He's becoming a handsome little man like his father.”

I felt my stomach lurch at the mention of fish. It's not my favorite cooked or not so I politely declined, “I'd love to hang out with your kids but I'm not really a fish person. Thanks for the offer. I'm gonna hit up Skye Fitness before I head home.”

She walked with me to the front door and hugged me one more time before I headed out. As I got into the elevator she called out to me, “Have a great work out babe. Don't be a stranger.”

\---

What happened next at the gym is probably my fault. I didn't like the way my stomach felt when I left the Alto Apartments. I should have just gotten a cup of tea to go from the stall outside of Danny's apartment and headed home. But I went to the gym anyway. The closest gym to me is out of town and this is the best one out of all of them. It was reno’d by Peacemaker IC last spring and it's so beautiful. The next thing that set me up to fail is that all of my gym clothes are tight and short to accentuate my figure. Unfortunately, I had one of my more revealing outfits in the bag I quickly grabbed before coming to visit Danny. Booty shorts like a second skin and a low cut longline sports bra. I'm surprised they let me work out in this outfit but I think someone on the staff enjoys it too much. It's probably Marcus Flex. Horny bastard. Muscle tank and spandex short with a bulge the size of a small dog while he struts around the gym mentoring everyone. 

After a quick warm-up, I was just putting on gloves to take out the stress of my impending baby doom on the punching bags when I saw Ukupanipo across the gym. I met him here with Makoha and have seen him here lots of times after so I wasn't surprised to see him again. The first time I talked to them I gave them a shotgun blow job and they DP'd be in the men's locker room free of charge. It felt really good to be pressed between two muscular, sweaty men in the wide open of the locker room where anyone could see us. The possibility of anyone walking in on us made the whole thing more erotic. I'm sure he knows from Makoha that I am charging for it these days.

I was lost in my fists of fury and the alternative music they had pumping into the gym speakers so I didn't see Ukupanipo make his way over to me. He playfully caught my leg on the backswing of my roundhouse kick, "Bad day, wahine hoʻokola?”

He's still holding my leg as he laughs, caressing my calf in his coarse hands. His dark skin is tanned and his muscles a wiry. You can tell he works a back-breaking job outside all day in the sun. You can practically smell the hot sweat and sun radiating off of him when you look at him. It's almost like an aphrodisiac; a pheromonal flower on something. He doesn’t need to work out. He must come to the gym only to pick up women. As I try to keep my balance on my one leg I can see the eyes around the room eating him up. The girl on the treadmill with a KawaiiStacie top almost fell flat on her face craning her neck to get a good look. I laughed half at her and half at Ukupanipo as I found some type of balance in the awkward position, “Only a little. You gonna give that back?"

“It's such a nice leg. Ya can tell ya spend time on ya’r body.” He lets go of my leg and moves to stand behind the punching bag, you know the typical move. “My hoaloha talk story 'bout ya.”

“Who?” I ask in between a few punches truly confused. I know I don't really know who's on my client list but I'd remember a “Myholowa".

“My friend, Makoha. I know ya ‘member him. Brah saw you only yesta’day. He say ya'r good for it. Just have ta’ pay now. Ya no like me now or sumthin’?” Oh man, he was laying this islander than on thick. Must work well on these city girls.

“No, it's not like that. I'm not feeling that well today. That's why I'm at the gym. Working out is supposed to get you energized, to make you feel happier. I'm taking the day off to recuperate and keep what my clients are paying for in shape.” I smiled sweetly at him, clumsily trying to use my gloved hand to wipe hair out of my face that had come loose from pushing the limits while boxing. I was trying to be unflirty but I don't think he's taking the bait.

“Come on wahine, ya know ya wan’ it,” he practically was flexing his arms and rolling his body in some sort of “sexy” pose. I scanned down his lean muscular body, my eyes settling on the barely concealable hard on forming in his gym shorts. I can feel my body tingle in all the right places. He's right. I want it. Giving in, I turn on my charm; letting my arms cross my body to push my breasts up to almost overflowing out of my sports bra while shifting my hips to let him get a good look at what he's after. He sucks his teeth in appreciation and I can feel his eyes staring at my crotch hungrily. He gestures with a nod of his head to the stairs leading down into the locker rooms behind him. He caresses my side down over the curve of my ass as he walks towards the stairs. I wait for a beat; making a show of taking off my boxing gloves for longer than necessary and follow after him. 

After descending the stairs, I calmly walk into the men's locker room as I have done many times before. I saw a heavyset man in a bath towel look slightly startled to see me so I licked my lips and winked at him as I made my way over to Ukupanipo lingering in one of the bathroom stalls. Man, what is it with guys and fucking over toilets? I really should have known that I was going to puke when he was agreeing to a price before he got down to it. The way my stomach twisted at Danny's apartment combined with what would normally have been an okay manly odor of the men's locker room and now the sickly clean, dirty smell of the toilet was already getting to me. He pulled down my shorts and panties and had me against the stall door quicker than I could get his dick out. Thankfully his dick was at full salute so I didn't have to tempt my gag reflex right now. His mouth was all over me so he shoved his fingers into mine before he used them to open my ass. He turned me around, his free hand going to my neck and I heard him spit probably coating his dick before he pressed it into my ass. His hips drove wildly into me slapping against my bare ass cheeks making my breasts bounce out of my sports bra leaving me nearly naked in the men's locker room.

I was just about to begin to enjoy it when the familiar feeling of dread washed over me. I don't know about you but the feeling right before I throw up is one of the worst feelings in the world. I'd rather have all my holes stuffed with as many cocks as can fit before I consider upchucking. My head swims, my blood drains from my limbs and I feel like I'm going to faint just before everything comes back up. At least I didn't puke on him. He'd pinned one of my arms behind my back for leverage somewhere during my puke fear. I wrenched it free, shoved hard against the stall door, and made it to the toilet bowl just in time. He freaked as you'd expect. I mumbled something like ‘I told you I wasn't feeling well’ in-between drive heaves and he left me puking without paying me to my chagrin. 

Being found puking and crying in the men’s locker room at the gym, your panties and shorts pulled down around your ankles, one tit out, sweaty and a mess while your pregnant sounds like one of those stories that you hear from your friends in high school about some girl from some other school where the girls are supposedly all sluts. It's clearly a nightmare. Somebody, please start telling this story now. I don't recommend it to anyone. It would have been awful if only the guy that came to see if I was alright wasn't Jonah. I love Jonah so much and I loved him more right now. He's so sweet and kind and cute and we really do get along so well. I cried harder when I saw his sweet face around the stall door. He picked me up off the floor, fixed my clothes like it was nothing, and flushed the toilet for me without making a fuss. He walked me over to the sinks, his strong arms around me keeping me upright. I managed to stop crying a little bit by the time he had finished cleaning off some puke that had gotten on me and wiped my face dry with a damp paper towel. 

"Thanks,” I said between sobs. A few other guys walked in and out of the locker room. I could see them looking at us in the mirrors above the sink but they didn’t say anything. Even I could see in the reflection that I looked super pale and sick even with my tan. 

“The fuck happened?” he looked genuinely concerned. 

“I don't feel so good,” I mumbled, slouching into him, still feeling somewhat woozy. 

“Yeah, I can see that,” he still had a frown of concern on his face. I didn't like it. It was messing with his general carefree appearance, “Do I need to punch someone? I'd take the hit to my rep if what I think happened. I'm sure Jana could smooth..."

“No, G-d no. No,” I interrupted him, “I just puked while this guy was fucking me from behind. Obviously, he bailed the minute it started and I feel like crap so I started crying while I was throwing up my intestines.”

He still had his hand on my arm keeping me steady as he listened to me with an intense look on his face. He must have decided something cause his face suddenly changed, becoming something closer to normal before he spoke again, “Okay, well let me help you get home. I'd drive you if I could but it's not an option. Let's get your stuff. You okay to travel or do you need to sit down for a minute? We could see if the tea and hot drink stall is open outside on our way to the subway."

“No I’m okay,” I replied as we made our way out of the locker room. It would have been embarrassing if I had to walk out of here like this by myself. I probably would have been too tomato faced to even try to come back here. He walks me back up the stairs, his arm still around my waist and we grab my gym bag from where I left it by the punching bags, "Thanks, Jonah."

"Don't mention it. You're sure I don't need to punch someone? I'm not leaving here if I need to KO someone. I can do it. I know I'm kinda skinny but I'm strong, girl. Bulk doesn't make strength.” This is why I love Jonah. He's so funny. He can always make me laugh and feel better right away. Clenching my stomach a little through my laughter I said, “Ow, don't make me laugh. My stomach still hurts.”

“Shit I'm sorry. Let's get you some tea and get you home.”

\---

Jonah makes me laugh a bit more on our way back to my apartment in the Spice District. The stall was closed by the time we got out of the gym so we just got on the train back to my neighborhood. I've always thought the trip from Danny's apartment and the best gym in the city was so fucking long but this time I found myself wishing that the train would be delayed in the Arts Quarter. Maybe some environmental protest or a Neighborhood Action Plan shutting the power off just as we passed through. Unfortunately, we arrive back at my building without delay and Jonah helps me into the shower so I can get cleaned up properly. When I emerge from the bathroom finally feeling less grungy I see that Jonah has magicked up a cup of healthy green tea and some crackers to help settle my stomach. I'm feeling much happier by the time my cup was empty.

He insists I go off to bed and that he'll make sure to take my dog out for the evening. Some part of my sleepy brain remembers that he used to be a dog lover before his last dog mysteriously disappeared. I'm suddenly feeling very exhausted and uncomfortable as I waddled into my bedroom, quickly changing into my pj’s. I fell asleep before Jonah had even convinced my dog to put on his leash. 

Some time in the middle of the night I woke up with a desperate urge to pee. When I returned to my room I was surprised to see in the ever-present city light streaming through my window Jonah napping on my bed above the covers and my dog sleeping at his feet. Looks like both my guys were worried about me. It's sweet. I quickly check my phone and find that by some miracle I don't have any missed calls or texts from clients. Good, I didn't think I could have stomached anyone tonight anyway. No pun intended. So I snuggle back under the cover watching Jonah's sleeping face as I lull back to sleep.

The next thing I know its morning and I am being woken by Jonah's smiling face. He's saying to me, “Sorry to wake you but it's about an hour before you need to be at work. Do you have any PTO or do you want to work from home today? After the afternoon you had yesterday I think you should take the day off."

"That's a good idea. I'll call work. Thanks for waking me and everything you did yesterday,” I jump out of bed and find my phone to call work. For some reason, I'm feeling really uncomfortable while Jonah is looking at me in my tee-shirt and underwear this morning. He's seen me naked from most likely every angle. This should be nothing. Something about his gaze is probing. I brush it off and find the number I need on my phone. I'm about to hit the call button when he says from my bedroom doorway, “I could only find fruit salad and yogurt in your fridge so I got you some fruit and produce from the stall outside to make you eggs with toast. Come out to eat when you're done."

G-d, he's such a nice guy. Not that I thought that I'd want to marry him but this sort of stuff was partially why I was so bummed when he got married. It's so selfish to keep a nice guy like this to yourself you know? I call work to fake being sick saying that I must have gotten food poisoning from dinner last night and that I can't come into work today. My boss says she's sorry to hear that, and that I should drink some water and try to rest today. I tell her that's exactly what the restaurant said just before they paid me not to say anything about my experience. She laughs, says she’s heard that before, and tells me to feel better. After I hang up with work I enter my eat-in-kitchen to see a plate and a hot cup of tea waiting for me. Jonah is eating a slice of toast off of my plate and I protest with a fake pout, “Hey I thought you made that for me.”

He laughs joyfully and gobbles up the rest of the piece of toast, “That one was mine. Just sharing your plate ya boobasnot.” 

We laugh together for a little while and I start my breakfast. We eat in comfortable silence; me with my meal and him with a cup of tea that must be what remains of his breakfast. Jonah suddenly compliments me out of nowhere, “You know you're really cute when you sleep. You're cute either way but something about your face when you're asleep is just different from when you're awake. Softer.” 

“You were watching me sleep?” I gulp down my mouthful. Uh oh.

“Creepy sorry. No occult I promise,” Jonah laughs to himself with his hand up in a gesture of no harm.

“Did I say anything? I know I talk in my sleep. I haven't had a sleepover in a while so I don't worry about it much. My dog never complains so that's good,” He laughs lightly at my small joke but then looks down into his cup for a while. His face is more serious than I’d like to see this early, “Yeah...you did.”

Fuck. Shit. Fuck! I hope I didn't say anything too embarrassing. I've had roommates in the past tell me some things I've said in my sleep before. My first roommate moved out cause I kept talking about how much I hated her and her smelly boyfriends in my sleep. My boyfriend never even sleeps over since he can't stand feeling ‘trapped’ in the city so I don’t know what type of things I’ve been saying in my sleep, “Oh no, what did I say?

He doesn't say anything at first. He reaches for a bottle of something I can't tell what it is until he turns the label around to face me. My stomach drops and I feel queasy all over again. I can feel breakfast trying to make a second appearance. It's a bottle of prenatal vitamins. I stare at him not knowing what to say. I almost bolt from the table for the bathroom but the look on Jonah's face stops me. He is barely looking at me in the eye, preferring to stare into his mug but I can see just the barest hint of pain on his face.

“‘I hope it's Jonah. I hope it's a girl.’,”I can feel my heart pounding. Did I really say that? Must of or else how would he have known. I can feel my hand flutter down to my belly like Danny's did yesterday. It's feeling a bit less flat than it did yesterday. Looking back at Jonah his face looks so serious and his eyes are starting to look a little glassy, “I know I don't talk about myself that much when we're hanging out here or with the club or wherever. It's not like I'm being secretive. It's just how I am. My dad...he kinda checked out after my mom died and...I more or less raised my brother on my own. I was more worried about him all the time, still am so I don't think about myself first that much.

“Anyway just before I started coming back over to your place to visit more often Jana and I were, she was...well we lost, she lost...she was having a difficult time. Before...before that happened, I think I remember reading that it's good to start taking these vitamins early on not only for the...baby but to help with some of the symptoms. I could be wrong. I also have no idea if that's right cause...you know I didn't get to see if it would help. Anyway like I said I went to the stall to get produce and they had the brand that Jana had bought so I got you one seeing as how you are…” he paused for a while. I didn’t know how to feel. The room around us was silent save for the sound of my dog playing with a squeaky toy and the train pulling away from the station outside. I watched the billboards flash in between the cars through the window over Jonah’s shoulder as waited to see if he’d say anything else. He sniffed slightly and fiddled with his mug before he spoke again.

“There's also some old wives tale about apples but turns out that might not always be true. Yesterday makes more sense now; the crying and the puking. I've never seen you that emotionally before unless you count orgasms. I was surprised, shocked even. That's why I thought something terrible happened to you. Look I’m not gonna say that I want or that I don’t want anything. I'm not your boyfriend or husband so my feelings shouldn't matter. Your feelings matter. I'm not gonna tell you what to do either. I’m just gonna say that if you do end up having the baby...I hope it's mine too.” He reaches across the table, taking my hand, and strokes his thumb over the back of my hand gently. 

I can see his eyes are still a little glassy and he’s trying to smile but he’s failing. Everything he said, it's a lot to take in. I had no idea anything about his parents or his family. Before when we were messing around I never wanted to hear about the other girls or his wife after he got married so I never asked. I was too jealous. And probably too self-absorbed. We talk so much now, every topic but him when we're having sex. It didn't occur to me that I’ve never asked about him or even had a deep conversation about what he likes. I feel like there is a lot about him that I don't know. I don't even know all of his traits or interests or his personality type. He scoffs quietly after he's taken another sip from his cup, “It'd kinda suck for Josh, man. If it is mine, you know? My brother has no luck. First, he falls for my whatever we were, are and now this maybe. Do you think he'd be broken up?"

Oh yeah, that’s right. My boyfriend Josh is Jonah's brother.

I think I’m going to throw up this time.

Shit!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, thanks for reading my first fanfiction. This was heavily inspired by CreepySims broken libido youtube series along with some of her own character, sims NPCs, and my own gameplay. There is more so please stay tuned!


End file.
